Rikka Takanashi
Note To Viewers: There has been some griefing recently so please update the page if you notice something missing is the female protagonist in the Japanese light novel series and anime, Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai!. She is voiced by Maaya Uchida in the anime. In the English Dub, she is voiced by Margaret McDonald. Character Outline Rikka Takanashi is a "chūnibyō patient" who enrolls into the same high school as Yuuta Togashi. Unlike Yuuta, she still suffers from the eighth grader syndrome. She believes she is a sorceress possessed by the "Tyrant's Eye" that will reveal destinies. She wears a medical eyepatch over her right eye to seal her "Tyrant's Eye". Those who have seen her "Tyrant's Eye" are considered as completely signing a contract with her. She moved in to the apartment above Yuuta's apartment to stay with her sister, Tōka Takanashi. Background Rikka and Tōka lived together with their parents when they were young. Everything was fine until their father died. After his death, Rikka went to live with her grandparents. She had some hard times when living with them because her grandfather was strict and did not approve of Rikka's chūnibyō behavior. Rikka still cannot accept the fact that her father died, because it was too sudden. She believes that she can see her father again beyond the "Ethereal Horizon", and is trying hard to retrieve him. She moved to her sister's apartment and is currently living with her. Appearance and Personality Rikka has cyan-colored eyes and wears a yellow color contact lens on her right eye, over which she wears a medical eyepatch. Her hair is dark blue-purple and is tied with a yellow ribbon. She often wears a pair of roller shoes, which she uses in imaginary combat. Her ahoge occasionally reacts to her mood, in a comedic matter, sometimes moving with sound effects. She is alienated by her classmates, partly because she doesn’t try to make friends with them. She only has 5 contacts on her phone, which include Tōka, Yuuta, Shinka Nibutani, Kumin Tsuyuri and Sanae Dekomori. Tōka prepares Rikka's lunch box for her everyday, and doesn't allow Rikka to eat anything from convenience stores. Rikka doesn’t like to eat tomatoes and claims that the seeds look like monsters' eggs. She often brings her main “weapon” around, which is the Schwarz Sechs Prototype MkII, a spring loaded umbrella. With it, she can cast special attacks such as "Gungnir", "Schwarz Schild", "Wicked Twinkle", "Dark Matter Blaze", "Judgement Lucifer", "Laplace-Sphere", etc. As shown when Yuuta convinced her to give up her chūnibyō behavior, the real reason for her chūnibyō was to "protect" herself from the reality of her father's death, as she still can't accept it. Plot Season 1 Season 2 Trivia * Rikka's given name (六花) has the meaning of "standing flowers", a form of ikebana, the Japanese art of flower arrangement that was developed in the late 15th century. ** Rikka's given name (六花) also has the meaning of "snow". Her mother named Rikka as such because she was pregnant with Rikka during the winter. * Rikka's character concept i.e: wearing an eye patch, having indigo hair and a fondness over a character, etc., may have been a reference to Chrome Dokuro from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! ** Rikka's Wicked Eye is a reference to these following anime characters' third eyes: Rokudo Mukuro's Six Paths of Reincarnation from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, Sasuke Uchiha's Sharigan and Neji Hyuuga's Byakugan from Naruto, Hiei's Jagan Eye from Yu Yu Hakusho and Starjun's third eye from Toriko. * Rikka shares her birthday (June 12) with her English voice actress, Margaret McDonald. * Rikka was ranked as the 4th cutest girl in her class by her male classmates. Quotes * "So our paths have finally crossed at last." * "Na! Na! Na! Na! Na! Na! Na! Na! BAM!!!" * "I am the eye of the wicked lord, member number zero, Rikka Takanashi!" * "Reality be rent... Synapse break.... Banishment this world!!" * "Blast the reality, Burst into shreds, Banishment... this world!!" References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female